daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gosalyn Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Plucky and Gets Grounded
In the Riverton house, Namine, Simon Seville, Fievel Mousekewitz, Prince Phillip, Aurora, Plucky Duck, Streaky, Jeanette Miller, Anna, and Rapunzel were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Namine and Fievel had pepperoni pizza. Simon had mushroom pizza. Phillip had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Aurora had clams casino pizza. Plucky had cheese pizza. Streaky had sausage and olive pizza. Jeanette had barbecue chicken pizza. Anna had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Rapunzel had shrimp pizza. As Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard was walking into the dining room, Aurora said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Jeanette, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Namine. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Fievel. "Early," said Jeanette. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Aurora. As Simon was about to feed his pizza slice to Streaky, Aurora stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Simon obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Phillip. "For pizza?" asked Aurora. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Phillip, as Gosalyn looked for any pizza for herself. "Jeanette, you've got the money, don't you?" Anna asked Jeanette, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Jeanette. "Forget it, Jeanette," said Aurora. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Gosalyn. "Oh yeah, we did," said Plucky. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Gosalyn glared at her twin brother disapprovingly. Fievel was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Fievel!" said Rapunzel, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Fievel stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Gosalyn was expecting Plucky to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Plucky pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Gosalyn ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Plucky was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Namine, Simon, Phillip, Aurora, Streaky, Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Fievel, as he got up from his seat and watched Plucky and Gosalyn fight. Rapunzel was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Rapunzel, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Aurora knocked her chair into Fievel, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Anna, as she, Jeanette, and Rapunzel grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Phillip. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Rapunzel, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Gosalyn, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Aurora got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Fievel, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Aurora, as she patted Fievel's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Phillip, as he separated Gosalyn and Plucky and clutched Gosalyn's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Gosalyn, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Rapunzel, after wiping the spilled liquid from her Dirndl. Gosalyn was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Fievel, her sister, her pet cat, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Gosalyn," said Aurora. "Now you've done it." "Gosalyn, get upstairs! Right now!" Phillip scolded. "Why?" asked Gosalyn angrily. "Gosalyn, you're such a disease!" Simon told her. "I am not!" Gosalyn argued. Upon hearing this, Simon started to cry as Namine comforted her brother. Then Namine looked at Gosalyn angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, Gosalyn!" Phillip scolded. "For shame!" Gosalyn gasped in fear, looking at Simon, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Simon cry. I'm sorry!" "Gosalyn, upstairs!" Aurora ordered, "That means no Warner Brothers movies for the rest of your life! And no "The Iron Giant" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "The Iron Giant"." said Gosalyn. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Phillip, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the carnival!" Gosalyn became very angry. She glared angrily at Namine, Phillip, Aurora, Plucky, Streaky, Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel and yelled, "You all are as evil as Negaduck!" She then went to her room in tears. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk